Unyielding
by noxMaren
Summary: "I am most certainly not capable of loving someone other than myself." she said, but as I scoffed at her statement, I realized that those words are the only thing she could offer to keep us both from getting hurt. JORI
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful As You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious, but if I did…. :")

Chapter 1: Beautiful as You

Tori's POV

_OMG OMG OMG. I can't believe I'm entering Hollywood Arts!_ I can't help but bounce on my seat as Trina parked the car in front of our school.

"Jeez Tori. Chill out." Trina said as she rolled her eyes and giving me an amused look. I just grinned at her and practically skipped out of her car. I was so excited to study here! I couldn't believe my luck when they asked me to enroll on this prestigious school for the arts. I sighed dreamily as I remembered how I ended up going here. It was my dream to be an artist, but it never occurred to me that I was actually that good to have been asked to enter HA.

_Slap!_

"Ow! Triiiinaaa!" I whined as I rubbed my arm. I can't believe she slapped me this early! "Stop zoning out baby sis. Keep your cool and try to focus on your activities." She told me with a pointed look, yet somehow her eyes are warm and full of happiness for me. I am so lucky to have her as a sister although at times she could be quite annoying. She's the only family I've got since mom and dad died a couple of years back. I smiled at my sister and hugged her. "Now let's go. I don't want you to be late on your first day." She smiled at me and I practically dragged her towards the school's door.

We went to the principal's office to get my schedule for today and my locker number before we headed towards the hallway full of lockers. Before I could even locate my locker the warning bell ran. "I gotta go Tori. See you after school! Good luck!" and then my sister was off. I sighed and browsed the lockers, amazed of their different colors and personalities. _Wow. I didn't know lockers could have personalities._ I stopped at the third row of lockers and looked up to see a plain gray locker which looks pretty out of place. "Aw biscuits. Why did I have to get the lamest locker?" I said to myself as I stared at my neighbor's keyboard locker. I spun around as I heard someone chuckle and saw a tall baby faced boy with fluffy hair smiling at me. "You have to decorate that yourself, you know. Oh, and welcome to Hollywood Arts!" he said as he extended his hand to me. "I'm Beck, by the way." he smiled once more. I shook his hand and smiled… no. Scratch that… grinned at him. He was cute and friendly, but that's just it. I could tell we would be good friends. "I'm Tori. Tori Vega." Recognition flashed across his eye and he beamed at me. "I thought I recognized you! You're the one who sang last week for Trina's part, right? You were really good!" I blushed at his compliment. "Yeah." I said shyly.

"Hi! Hey!" A bubbly redhead in a frilly bright pink dress skipped along the corridors towards us, giggling to her self. She's so adorable that I can't help but giggle as well. "Hi! I'm Tori." I said to her as I extended my hand. She pounced on me and hugged me making me fall backwards. I giggled with her. _My golly. This girl is full of energy!_ "I'm Cat!" She said in a sing song voice and beamed at me. Beck was shaking his head in amazement as he helped her get up and she extended her hand to me. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts!" She sang with her hands held up high in the air. She's such a child and I love her already. "Hey there Tor!" a familiar voice interrupted Cat's giggling. "Andre!" I grinned at him and hugged him. I missed him already although we just met last week. He chuckled and patted my head. "Slow down muchacha! You're a big ball of energy today aren't ya?" I laughed along with my new friends.

"I guess Cat already rubbed off on her." An awkward looking boy with glasses holding a puppet said while smiling at me extending his free hand. "I'm Robbie and this..." he gestured to his puppet, "is Rex." I shook his hand. "Hey, I'm Tori! Nice to meet you." "Welcome to HA sweet thing. Let me show you around." said the puppet. I shuddered. The puppet creeps me out. "Uh… Thanks, but no thanks." Andre laughed at my reaction. The puppet was about to respond, when the bell rang. Robbie shot me an apologetic look and I smiled at him. "So where's your first class?" Beck asked me as we walked away from our lockers. "Uhmm… Improv?" I asked, unsure of what that class was. Andre placed his arms around my shoulder. "That's great! We have our first classes together!" which made Cat squeal in delight and tackled me. This time, I was prepared so we didn't fall on the floor. _Wow. I'm starting to like this school more and more! People here are one of a kind._

We were about to enter a classroom with wide windows when Beck's phone went off. He picked it up and shook his head smiling a bit. "Who's that?" Cat asked, still unbelievably hyper. "Jade." He said with an amused smile. "She said she'll be late. She's arguing with the barista at Starbucks about something." "Who's Jade?" I asked, curious about the unknown girl their talking about. "She's Beck's ex-girlfriend and his best friend." Andre supplied. "Oh…" is all I could get out before I shrieked in horror. A crazy old man with balding curly hair in orange suspenders over a Hawaiian shirt jumped inside our classroom through the window. Everyone seemed unfazed by his appearance; instead, they all had their eyes on me. Some were amused and smug, others were apologetic. Andre was trying not to laugh and Beck was shaking his head smiling at the crazy man. Cat had a pout on her face looking at that psycho who came out from the window. He was now holding a coconut and drinking it through a straw. I was so confused, but before I could ask anyone anything, the crazy old man screamed at me. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts! I'm your improv teacher, Sikowitz!" _Oh my god. My ear hurts and is this for real? He's our teacher?_ I glanced at my classmates with a confused look and they all seem to nod their head in agreement. I laughed nervously as I looked at Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Cat for support. They just shrugged and then the puppet spoke. "He may seem like a total lunatic, but he's everyone's favorite teacher. Don't look so surprised girl! This is an art school!" I frowned, shook my head and looked at my feet. _No kidding. It's real!_ "I'm sorry Tori. Rex doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Robbie told me. It was clear that he felt bad and looking at me apologetically. All my friends looked worried at me. I was confused and then I remembered that I was frowning. _Whoa. What's happening to me? I got overloaded 'cause of our teacher's craziness. _Then, I beamed at them. "Best. School. Ever!" I said and they all breathe a sigh of relief. "At least now we know she could act." Rex pointed out as everyone chuckled, making their way on their seats. I sat in front of Andre and on the left side of Cat. On my right are an aisle, then an empty chair, then Beck. He smiled at me and offered a thumbs up before turning his attention to our crazy teacher.

Sikowitz was going on and on about the importance of improvising and making my classmates do scenes in front while he drinks more coconut. I couldn't even remember how many he already drank as the class was coming to a close. Only 10 minutes left on this class and I smiled to myself as I got giddy to experience a whole lot of different classes on this school. _Bam!_ I nearly jumped out of my seat as the door opened. Everyone looked back to see who it was, then resumed to what they were doing. It seems that they've experienced this disruption before, but not me.

There, on the door, wearing a black skirt and a black tank top with a black leather jacket over her porcelain colored skin, with her wavy jet black hair with hints of blue highlights falling perfectly over one side of her shoulder, with her pink lips which are thin and full at the same time that forms a scowl on her beautiful face and those eyes. Piercing electric blue eyes in whirlpool of different other colors. I gasp as my eyes stayed glued to her. I can't seem to breathe and at the rate my heart is going, I might as well have a heart attack any minute, but I can't seem to care, because I was so enchanted by this beautiful angel, this goddess who entered our classroom. I think I felt everything in me melt as her eyes met mine for a brief second, but it was enough for me to feel my cheeks burn and avert my gaze. I shook my head to snap out of what just happened and checked if someone saw me gawking at the girl who entered. _I must know her name. I have to get to know her!_ I mentally kicked myself for having thought of that. I was so sure that no one saw me gawking until my eyes landed on Beck whose eyebrow is raised as if daring me to tell him what just happened, before the black haired angel sat beside him. _Wait. What?_ I froze. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ _That must be Jade! _Andre chuckled behind me and I sent him a half glare, half confused look. He looked at me knowingly and looked at the girl beside Beck. I blushed beet red as I realized that two people saw me gawking at that girl. I groaned inwardly which 'caused Cat to look at me in confusion. I just shook my head and avoided looking at anyone else.

I tried to get her out of my mind, but it's hard. Especially when I'm only a few feet away from her. I keep on restraining my self to sneak a peak at her 'because from the corner of my eye, I saw Beck staring at me, seemingly amused by my determination not to look at the girl beside her. I closed my eyes and let our psycho teacher go on and on about whatever he was talking about and let my thoughts wonder, which, to no surprise, led to the angel in black.

I didn't know how long I zoned out, but I was brought back to reality when the bell rang and although I don't understand what just happened, I am sure of only one thing; that nothing, not even the wonders and beauty of nature, can compare to the dark haired beauty that just happened to walk past me. Someone coughed, snapping me out of my trance and I blushed once more, as I realized that Andre and Beck are looking at me knowingly with smirks on their faces and I groaned out loud knowing that they would never let this go. _Oh Jade. What have you done to me?_

**A/N:** Hey everyone! :) sooo… this is my first fan fiction, I hope I did ok for my first time. Review means love. :D should I continue? Opinions Please. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Afraid For Love To Fade

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Victorious and its characters. I wish I did, though. :"3

**A/N: **Hey guys! :D thank you so much for those reviews! You made my eyes tear a little and my heart swell with happiness. *sniffsniff*

To: nekneknek, DarkJosey66, G1GGL3Z1597, Jay aka Jordan

*virtual hugs* I can't thank you enough for giving me the go signal to continue this. :D

TotallyJorixoXo

THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D Oh, and by the way. I totally love your story "Taking A Leap" I've read it even before I became a member here. :)

jinjin-kame

I know what you did, babe. ;) You already know what's gonna happen. I'm not letting you read the chapters I'm working on so you just have to wait for my update! :P

Chapter 2: Afraid For Love To Fade

_Thank god for school bells!_ I just avoided having that awkward conversation with Andre and Beck when the bell rang or the second time, signaling the start of our 2nd class of the day. I said a quick good bye to the both of them and hurried of to the choir room, but not missing Beck's smirk on my way there. It's a good thing I won't see them for an hour. I couldn't possibly bear the thought of telling them… wait, what would I tell them? That I _like_ Jade? Nope. Nuh-uh. Not in a million years! I'm straight as a metal stick and I just met her, for crying out loud! No. I was just… Hmm… Let's see… Distracted! Yup. That's the one! I was just distracted because of… of… erm… Because she looks pretty! That's it. An understatement, if you ask me, but of course, I wouldn't want them to know, right? I happily stood outside the choir room now that I have a good excuse. All I have to do now is enjoy this class and focus on our…

_Oh fiddle sticks! Are you kidding me? Why here? Why now? URH! _No wonder Beck looked smug! Just as I entered the room, I saw a cascading waterfall of black hair with blue highlights on the last row of the bleachers snapping the scissors in her hand on thin air. My heart went into hyper mode as I walked up to the teacher and got her to sign my schedule. I didn't bother asking her name, but I managed to smile politely at her before she pointed me to the back seat beside no other than the dark angel inside my mind. I glanced nervously at Jade then back to my teacher. The poor old woman thought I was just nervous for my first day and pats my back as she gave me an encouraging smile. I climbed the bleachers cautiously and sat as few feet away from her. She looked up from her scissors and glanced at me. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination, but a couple of emotions that I couldn't place, swam in her piercing blue eyes and just as I was about to figure one of it was gone. A scowl was instead seen on my dark angel's face. _Whoa. Seriously? I'm already claiming her? Now where did that come from?_ I coughed a bit just to clear out my thoughts and avoid the awkward silence between us. I took a deep breath before turning towards her and smiled the most irresistible smile I could muster. She looked up at me seemingly confused then I extended my hand. _Suck it up Tori. She's a girl! You're a girl! Get a grip!_

"Hey."

I said hesitantly.

"I'm Tori. Vega. Uhm…Tori Vega. I'm new here."

She raised a questioning eyebrow as I mentally slapped myself. _Can I get any more stupid than this?_

"I know."

was her cold reply while giving me a smug look and I felt my cheeks grow hotter as I avoided her gaze. From my periphery, I could see her smirking at me. _Oh my god. Could she see right through me? Does she know how much her presence affect me? _I'm hyperventilating now, but I try to act cool.

"Are you gonna die any time soon?'Cause as much as I want to see someone beside me die, I wouldn't want to be accused for your death."

My heart skipped a few beats when I heard her voice. I looked up, trying to glare at her, but her smirk just grew wider and she chuckled. Not quite a laugh, but never the less, it was still music to my ears.

"Breathe, princess. Air is still free."

she said sarcastically. I was about to tell her to mind her own business when the teacher tapped the triangle thrice to get our attention.

"Alright class. Settle down, we have a new student among us."

She said with that a sweet old voice which reminded me of my Nanna, before gesturing towards me.

"So I think it would be proper for her to give us a brief view on why she was accepted at Hollywood Arts, don't y'all think?"

she continued, addressing the class as if excluding me of the right to my opinion. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all looked at me expectantly.

I sigh in defeat as I made my way to the center of the room and sat in front of the piano, our teacher encouraging me to go on. I looked up to see Jade's piercing blue eyes stare back at me as if waiting for something. She raised an eyebrow, daring me to take the spot light and claim my place in this school. I took a deep breath and started to play the melody of my song. If they're going to make me sing then I would take this opportunity to _wow_ her and somehow get some of these feelings out of my chest inconspicuously. I glanced back at her and gave a small smile before looking at the keys I'm playing, afraid that I might make a mistake.

_**My head's in a jam**_

_**Can't take you off my mind**_

I couldn't help but glance at her when I started to sing the next lyrics of the song, hopefully she could take a hint.

_**From the time we met**_

_**I've been beset by thoughts of you**_

I don't know if the spot light and everyone's stare are just messing with my head, but I think I saw a small smile from her lips. _Oh my god. Does she know that this is for her? _But as soon as I saw it, it was gone and her scowl was back. She looked bored. _I gotta sing this with all my emotions. I have to focus. I have to let this song be the testimony of what I'm feeling!_ And with this on my mind, I sang my heart out.

_**And the more that I ignore this feeling**_

_**The more I find myself believing**_

_**That I just have to see you again**_

_**I can't let you pass me by. I just can't let you go**_

_**But I know that I am much to shy to let you know**_

_**Afraid that I might say the wrong words and displease you**_

_**Afraid for love to fade before it can come true…**_

I risked a glance her way, just to see if she was listening, watching me pour my heart out through this song. I saw something flicker in her eyes for a moment, until her face became void of any emotion. I silently prayed that I could get pass her walls somehow.

_**Like a child again**_

_**I'm at a loss for words**_

_**How does one define a crush combined with longing?**_

_**Longing to posses you oh so dearly**_

_**I'm obsessed by you completely**_

_**I'll go mad if I can't have you…**_

I closed my eyes as I sang when I drifted off to the chorus once more, imagining her all the while, and as my song came to a close, I glanced back at her making eye contact as I sang the last part, hoping that by some miracle, she would know that it was for her.

_**I can't let you pass me by. I just can't let you go.**_

_**Let me say the things and say the words to let you know**_

_**I would rather say the awkward words than lose you**_

_**Or for love to fade before it can come true…**_

As the last note rang on our silent classroom, I noticed the emotions swimming in her eyes once again, before everyone clapped their hands and ruined my moment with my lovely angel. I smiled meekly at my classmates and took a tentative bow before looking at her again, only to see her glaring at me. I couldn't understand why she was like that. I felt myself shaking from all the emotions inside me. _I gotta get out of here before I burst into tears._

I took deep calming breaths as I made my way to my seat while I gave my classmates a small smile after they bombarded me with praises. I tried to sit as far from Jade as possible and avoid looking at her. I tried to focus on our lesson for today which basically contains vocalizations and identifying notes by simply hearing them. I was getting good at this for someone who just poured their heart out and got glared at by that beautiful creature beside me. I feel like having my first crush all over again and it makes me dizzy just thinking about it. I sighed. Maybe even metal sticks can be bent by hot flames after all. I shook my head, amused by my inside joke.

"What's so funny, new girl?"

I looked up to find my dark angel's confused eyes staring down at me. I blushed and mumbled unintelligibly. She shook her head in amusement and smirked.

"The name's Jade. Jade West."

I felt my cheeks grow hotter and I had this goofy grin on my face.

"Uh… I know…"

I said quietly. She blinked in confusion before regaining her composure and smirked once more. I'm starting to like her signature smirk every minute I'm with her.

"Are you a stalker or what?"

she asked me as I became dumbfounded.

"I… Uh… Beck. Uh… I figured you were the one he's talking about. His best friend."

I stammered as she nodded.

"Yup."

she ended it with a popping sound from her lips. I watch as her tongue peaked out to lick her lips and I felt butterflies swarm inside my stomach causing my blood to rush to my cheeks. I dropped my hair sideways to cover my blush, but I was betting my lunch money that she noticed.

I felt her shift closer to me. _Oh my god! was that intentional?_ And with that thought running through my mind, the bell rang. She moved nearer and I felt my breath hitch, until I realized that she was just making her way down the bleachers. I felt so stupid thinking that she would want to get closer to me. I gave her a small smile before she looked away with a scowl on her face. _I wonder why she's so angry all the time. _I was determined to change that about her. I'll do whatever it takes to get on her good side; to show her that she doesn't have to be grumpy all the time. I'll do everything I can just to see her smile. I watched as she slowly drifted among the crowds, making their way to the cafeteria. I sighed and smiled to my self. I've made up my mind. I'll reach out, no matter how long it takes; no matter how hard it will be. I am determined to make Jade West happy.

**A/N: **hello again! :D show me some JORI lovin' ;) REVIEWS keep me going! hahah

The song is called "Afraid for Love to Fade" originally sung by Jose Mari Chan, but for a female version of the song, listen to Lea Salonga. They're both Filipino singers whom I absolutely adore. :"3 'til next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Tomato Red and BlueGreen

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took forever to upload. I've had problems with the internet and I started school last June with a scholarship so I got really busy. I'm really really sorry for the wait, but I'll be trying to update every week from now on since I have my internet back. :)

Oh and please pray for our beloved country. Philippines is suffering right now from a very heavy rainstorm and flood. I am one of those few who are lucky enough to have electricity at this time. So please pray for my fellow Filipinos. Thanks you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or its characters, but if I did Nickelodeon won't be airing it anymore. XD

Chapter 3: Tomato Red and Blue-Green

I stumbled into the Asphalt Café, craning my neck and scanning the place for my new friends. I spotted Andre waving at me from the table near the grub truck and made my way towards them, avoiding the trays and teenagers going the opposite direction. As I was only a few feet from them, I scanned the table for the raven haired beauty but to no avail. Everyone was there, though, so I smiled at them as I took a seat in between Andre and Cat.

"Hey guys!"

I called out to them enthusiastically only to falter when I see Beck's smug look. _He's really gonna push this topic on me._ I sighed. Andre was watching me while Cat and Robbie were fighting over something stupid. I glanced at him, then at Beck and mouthed, "Come on" as I stood up from the table. Cat gave us a questioning look and was about to stand up as well.

"We're just going to get food, Cat. Just stay here with Robbie; we'll be back in a minute."

I told her as I gently pushed her back on her seat. She nodded with a melodic "Kay. Kay."

"So what the chiz just happened Tori?" Andre asked once we were away from the group. I shrugged and looked as though nothing's up, but Beck tapped my shoulder and turned me around. I didn't expect to see his phone in front of me, but I also wasn't prepared to see Jade's photo winking at me. I blushed tomato red and tried to turn away but Beck held me in place.

"Come on now Tori. I can see your scarlet face. Now spill!" Beck said teasingly as Andre chuckled and went to the grub truck to leave us alone. But before I could even tell Beck to fuck off, we were interrupted by a very familiar voice that sent chills down to my core.

"What the hell are you doing with the new girl, Beck?"

_Oh for the love of… Why now?!_

Beck released me and turned to face our dark intruder with a big grin plastered in his face.

"Well hello there Jade. It's very nice to see you." he said sweetly.

I pinched him from behind his forearm and smiled at him. Jade gave us a questioning look as Andre came to stand by my side with a tray of our food in his hands.

"Hey Jade. So, have you met the new girl?" Andre said while Beck and I were pinching each other inconspicuously.

"Oh. Yeah. We have the same class just before lunch." She said shrugging.

"Well isn't that nice Jade?" Beck interrupted. "You have a new friend." He smiled at his best friend sweetly, but was met by Jade's glare before walking off to get her food.

I was petrified. _What did I do? Does that me she doesn't want to be friends with me?_

"Don't worry chica!" Andre looked at me with concern. "She's just like that with everyone. she'll warm up soon enough."

I just nodded my head and walked with them to our table.

"Yeah and maybe by then you'll be able to tell her what you couldn't tell us." Beck whispered in my ear as he sat beside me.

I almost choked at his statement and covered my startled state with a cough, hoping no one would notice. I saw Beck wagging his eyebrows at me and Andre stifling a laugh beside him. I must've been blushing because Cat suddenly called me in her sing song voice.

"Oooh Tori! Tori! You're cheeks are turning red! It's a pretty color!"

I smiled meekly at her and had a sip of my soda.

"She's been doing that every time I see her."

I almost spilled the soda I was drinking upon hearing **her** voice. I looked up and saw her smirking down at me before sitting right next to me.

I froze as she accidentally brushed against me and I felt my cheeks get hotter. I looked away and started nibbling on my pizza as a distraction.

"What's with that red face Vega?" Jade said with distinct venom in her voice that made me shiver.

"Isn't it a pretty color Jade? It's just like my hair!" Cat said happily.

I saw Jade roll her eyes at Cat on my periphery.

"I… Uhm… I just…"

I stared to stutter and Beck almost choked on his burrito from beside me. I glared at him, but he just grinned at me. He's such a child today.

"You what Tori?" he said as he placed an arm on my shoulder.

"I… I don't feel so good. I need to go."

With that said, I took my soda can and started to get up from our table, but just as I was about to take a step, I tripped and fell face first on the asphalt café.

I heard gasps and a chorus of my name. I felt soft hands on my shoulder and I instantly felt an electric wave pass over me. I felt nauseous. Someone turned me over and I tried opening my eyes. The last thing I saw was a pool of blue-green orbs before darkness consumed me.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this is a bit short. I'm writing the 4th and 5th chapter right now. I hope I can upload this by the weekend. I have midterms and school projects to worry about too. :(

bummer.


	4. Chapter 4: Déjà vu?

**A/N:** A very quick update just to make up for the long absence. :) What do you guys think?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Victorious. Sure wish I did, though.

Chapter 4: Déjà vu?

I woke up with a massive headache and a weird beeping noise somewhere inside the room. My eyelids are heavy and I struggle to open them. The first thing I saw were white blinding lights and I ground at the impact it has to my over sensitive eyes. _What the hell happened?_

I started to move my right arm over my eyes and slowly opened them. The light is tolerable now, but I've got needles on my arm. _I'm in a hospital._

All I remember is that falling sensation and the pain in my head. The throbbing in my head seems to block some of my memory. _I wonder what happened._

I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes, trying to sleep and dull the pain. I heard the door open and several footsteps followed and some whispering. I was curious to know who they were but my headache is preventing me to open my eyes.

"Do you think she's ok?" a sad childish voice said. Someone sighed and I realized that the one who just spoke must be Cat.

"She'll be alright little red. The doctor said she has no serious injuries and just have to rest for a while."

Oh! That's got to be Andre. Darn it. I can't open my eyes.

"I was thinking about how red her cheeks were when she was seating beside me and thought that she couldn't emit a redder red than that. Guess I was wrong when she got blood on my hands."

_Fuck._ That voice. **She**'s here?! Chiz. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks again.

"Wow Jade. Even in that state of unconsciousness you can make her blush!"

Damn you Beck! I'm gonna get you when I get out of this hospital.

"Oooh. Tori has pretty colors on her cheek. She looks so cute!" Cat crooned.

Oh Cat. You are very adorable. I smile a bit.

"Yey! I made Tori Smile!" she cheered happily.

I heard Beck whisper something to someone then I heard hurried footsteps and an angry slam of the door which forced me to open my eyes.

Ouch. Wrong move! That hurts a lot!

"Hey Tor!" Andre grinned at me and Beck waved. Cat, on the other hand, hurried by my side and hugged me.

"Tori! Tori! You scared me! I cried a lot when I saw your blood. I thought you were never going to wake up." Cat sobbed and hugged me tighter.

I pat her head and smiled. "Oh Cat. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm ok now, see?"

I wiped her eyes and she smiled tentatively at me. I smiled back at her. I can sense that Cat is already so dear to me.

"Tori I made you smile and your cheeks were red again when Jade talked."

Beck smirked at me after Cat's statement and nodded his head in agreement.

"You did." he mouthed with a wink.

This is so embarrassing! Jade will se me blushing like this again. Oh. Wait. She's not here.

"Where is Jade?" I asked cautiously.

"Why on earth would you be looking for me, Vega?"

_What the hell! I didn't even hear the door open!_

I feel the heat before it even reached my cheeks and I'm at loss for words when I saw her by the door with her pierced eyebrow raised. I'm slack jawed and paralyzed.

_Shit. Not again._


	5. Chapter 5: One Thing

**A/N: **Hey! Are you guys enjoying this 3 updates in a row? :D 'cause I definitely am enjoying this. :) I hope this makes up for the very long wait. Send me some Jori lovin' ;)

**Disclaimer:** Even though I've updated 3 times today, I still don't own Victorious.

Chapter 5: One Thing

"I think she hit her head pretty hard." Andre commented.

I closed my eyes thinking of what to say, when the door opened revealing a very attractive doctor and an equally attractive young nurse.

_Oh thank God!_

I beamed at the beautiful doctor who walked towards my bed.

"It's good that you awake… Victoria?" she asked me with a gentle tone to her voice.

"It's Tori." I told her shyly. I feel myself blushing slightly.

Someone snorted and I looked at my friends and Cat giggled. I shook my head, smiling.

"I am Dr. Irene Epson and this is your nurse, Anna." she shook my hand and gestured to the pretty nurse who smiled at me sweetly.

_Oh my chiz. Am I bi now?_

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "My head just hurts a lot."

She nodded. "That's just to be expected. You hit your head pretty hard and you had a cut just above your left eyebrow."

I immediately felt my left eyebrow. It's not that long, but I still think it's unattractive. I pouted.

"It needed a few stitching and you have a small bump on your forehead, but aside from that, you have no major injuries or head trauma. Anna, here, will give you some pain killers for your headache. Do you have any questions?" she smiled at me and Anna carefully placed a few pills on my hand and a glass of water.

"Yeah. When can I leave and can I go to school?" I asked her politely and in a small voice.

"You can go out after your sister finishes filling out the forms."

My sister! Trina! Oh I forgot about her!

"And I think it would be best to take a day off of school. You can come to school on Wednesday. I bet one of your friends wont mind bringing you your homework for today and tomorrow, right?" she looked at my friends smiling, captivating both Beck and Andre.

A chorus of approval was heard from the boys and a "Whatever" from Jade.

The doctor nodded approvingly at them and smiled at me once more.

"I'll be going now, Tori. Do come back if something's wrong, alright?"

I nodded and the doctor headed for the door. The nurse waved at me shyly before closing the door and I felt myself beam at the door.

I heard Andre cough and saw that everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

The boys just shrugged, but gave me a knowing look and Jade looked as bored as before.

"I think the pretty nurse likes Tori." Cat blurted out smiling at us with shining innocent eyes.

I laughed nervously and Andre and Beck burst out with laughter that they've been holding since I woke up.

After Trina finished the paper works, she talked to my friends making sure that what happened was not intentional then helped me out of the bed and let me dress inside the restroom. We headed home at about 7 in the evening and my friends followed us to our house making sure were home safe. I said my goodbyes to them and they promised to bring my homework after class.

After Trina made sure that I was comfy in bed and took my meds, she retired for the night in her room, telling me to call her if I need anything. I nodded, hugged my sister and thanked her before closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to envelope me.

I started tossing and turning, but sleep seems to evade me. So I kicked off the covers and searched my bedside table for my ipod.

_Maybe a little music will help me fall asleep._

I turned the ipod on and put the earphones on my head as I lay down on my bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and put my music in shuffle mode.

I can't help but smile at the irony of the song when it played. I closed my eyes and let myself be taken by the music and lyrics.

_**I've tried playing it cool**_

_**But when I'm looking at you**_

_**I can't ever be brave**_

_**'Cause you make my heart race**_

I smile a bit more. I liked this song for a while now, but only now did I realize its essence.

_**Shot me out of the sky**_

_**You're my kryptonite**_

_**You keep making me weak**_

_**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**_

Oh Jade. The things you do to me! I don't even know you that well yet, but…

Yeah. You are my kryptonite.

_**Something's gotta give now**_

_**Cause I'm dying just to make you see**_

_**That I need you here with me now**_

_**Cause you've got that one thing**_

Chiz. I can't stop smiling. I can totally relate and I'm not even a boy.

AAAAHHH. I'm so confused!

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head**_

Yeah Jade! Get the fuckin' out of my head!

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

Whoa. I wouldn't mind that happening.

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

What is it with you Jade?! I can't think **straigh**t! (Yeah. pun intended)

_**Now I'm climbing the walls**_

_**But you don't notice at all**_

_**That I'm going out of my mind**_

_**All day and all night**_

Ha! I'm Going crazy!

By the time the second pre-chorus and chorus started again, I was slowly drifting off to sleep with Jade on my mind. It's just the first time I met her, yet there's this gravitational pull I feel towards her. I slipped into unconsciousness and I can't prevent myself from uttering her name before I blacked out. _Jade…_


	6. Chapter 6: Sparks Fly and Worry Strikes

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm having a bit of a writer's block so please bear with me. I hope this chapter is not too crappy. Give me some Jori lovin'. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Victorious or its characters

Chapter 6: Sparks Fly and Worry Strikes

The next day I woke up with the sun shining outside the window. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as a smile made its way to my lips. My head doesn't hurt that much anymore and I had this amazing dream with Jade in my arms smiling sweetly at me.

I jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath and wash my hair. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth and got dressed for the day while smiling and humming to myself all along. I felt my tummy grumble after I dried my hair so I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of Honey Stars Cereal. I didn't have to go to school today so I might as well enjoy my day off of Jade.

I was in a really good mood that I didn't even bother to check the time or my phone. I finished my cereal yet for some reason, I'm still famished, and so I decided to cook some angel hair pasta for my lunch. As I was preparing the ingredients, I took my ipod out and popped my earphones on. I can never cook or do my chores without music. I started to sway my hips to the upbeat rhythm of the song while I cook my food and then I started to sing; lost in my own world from the moment the first word of the lyrics came out of my mouth.

_**The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm**_

_**And I'm a house of cards**_

_**You're the kind of reckless that should send me running**_

_**But I kinda know that I won't get far**_

As I sang the first verse, I can't help but think of Jade and how much the lyrics match how I am affected by her.

_**And you stood there in front of me**_

_**Just close enough to touch**_

_**Close enough to hope you couldn't**_

_**See what I was thinking of**_

I'm grinning now, swaying my hips to the beat as I mix the ingredients.

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain**_

_**'Cause I see sparks fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

I started daydreaming while I sang to myself and cook my pasta

.

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**_

_**As the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me**_

_**When you're not around**_

Ah. Those green eyes. Those blue-green orbs that seems to have swirls of vibrant colors and an endless depth of emotion which haunts me in the most painful and beautiful way.

_**'Cause I see sparks fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

I am boiling the noodles now while making my sauce and I'm just so into the song.

_**My mind forgets to remind me**_

_**You're a bad idea**_

_**You touch me once and it's really something**_

_**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be**_

_**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**_

_**But with you, I know it's no good**_

_**And I could wait patiently**_

_**But I really wish you would**_

I'm still thinking of Jade and I feel so light headed right now as I move swiftly and gracefully in the kitchen. Is this what they call love or am I just infatuated?

_**Drop everything now**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk**_

_**Take away the pain**_

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain**_

_**'Cause I see sparks fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

I am in the process of stirring the noodles with the sauce. All I need to do now is get a plate.

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**_

_**As the lights go down**_

I turned around with the pan on my hand and a plate on the other as I sang that part and I am met with the same green eyes that I've been thinking about since yesterday. I froze and held the pan tighter; I thought I was going to drop the pan.

She's sitting on the dining table with her feet on the chair and her chin resting on her hand. She raised an eyebrow at me and then smirked. I swear, my heart just stopped and I can't breathe.

"Nice song, Vega." she said with sarcasm evident in her voice.

I blinked a few times. _Maybe I'm just imagining this._ I opened my eyes once more and she's still there! She snorted.

"What?" she snapped.

I opened my mouth, only to close them again. I'm not quite sure what to say, so I settled for the first thing I could think of.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in a small voice.

She sighed and stood up. "Homework" was all she said before looking at her nails.

I still continued to stare. She glared at me.

"What are you staring at?!" she growled.

I looked down and started to transfer the pasta to a plate and then it hit me.

_Whoa! What did she say?! Homework! Did she volunteer to drop off my homework?!_

I'm blushing like mad as I placed the plate on the table.

"Do you… uhm… Do you want some pasta?" I ask while I peek at her from where I stand.

She looked at me with that bored as ever look before looking at her nails again. I'm feeling so uncomfortable now.

"Why are you here, Jade?" I bravely ask her while I turned to the sink, just to have something to do. She sighed and groaned.

"Because! Beck told me that we're going to hang here. They dropped me off here with Cat so he, Andre and Robbie could go get some pizza. Ok? Now stop bothering me."

She stated irritably while walked off to the living room and plopped down on our sofa.

"But…Where's Cat?" I ask her.

Before she could even look at me, the front door opened revealing a very bubbly redhead who instantly enveloped me in a massive bear hug.

_I wish Jade would greet me like that. _I blushed at what I was thinking and hugged Cat with as much vigor.

"Heeeeyy… Toooooriiiii!" She sang. " I misssssed you at school." She pouted.

"I missed you too." I told her as I pat her head. She's really adorable and I love her to bits already.

Jade rolled her eyes at us. "Where have you been?!" She asked Cat bossily.

"I got distracted with my shadow outside." The redhead said, shrugging as though it was perfectly normal.

Jade and I exchanged looks and I instantly felt my cheeks burn as I averted my gaze. I sighed.

_Wait. I just woke up. Why the hell are they here already?_

"Uhm… Be right back." I said as I sat Cat down opposite of Jade and ran upstairs. I got to my room and placed my ipod on my bedside table and grabbed my phone to check the time.

4:20 _I slept the whole day?! No wonder I feel so rested and hungry._

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and dabbed some powder on my face. My heart is beating 10 times faster than normal. _Jade is here. My beautiful gothic angel is here!_

I feel so giddy as I made my way downstairs. My tummy is doing those back flips gymnasts do so well. Suddenly, I'm not that hungry anymore. I was excited and afraid. Beyond overwhelmed. My palm is sweating as I entered the living room. Cat was bouncing on her seat watching _Spongebob Squarepants_ while Jade has her eyes closed and a scowl on her beautiful face. I can tell she's not enjoying Cat's enthusiasm by the way she's gripping the edge of the sofa. She actually looks adorable like that.

I didn't notice the door open as I was watching my beautiful Jade with awe and I screamed when Beck poked my side which caused me to jump a few feet from him while clutching my heart. I swear I'll have a heart attack soon if this continues.

Jade and Cat were startled too. Cat stopped bouncing and stood up the same time as Jade. They looked horrified and I smiled apologetically as Beck cracked with laughter. Jade glared at me and plopped down the sofa once more.

"Are you ok Tori?" Cat asked me with that worried look on her face.

I nod and then gave Beck a glare that I think would match Jades. He's still laughing so I launched myself to him and started to wrestle him on the floor. We were laughing and tickling each other and Cat was watching us and squealed every time I get the upper hand. I saw Andre shaking his head and smiling at us on my periphery, but what made me stop was when I saw Jade get up from the sofa and headed outside. She slammed the door. Now everyone was silent and I got up slowly from the floor.

I wanted to go after Jade. I wanted to spend time with her, but I guess she really doesn't want to be here and I really messed up by being childish and attacking Beck.

_Oh no! What if she thinks I'm stealing her best friend? Or worst. What if she thinks I like Beck and she's pissed because she still loves him?_

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I don't know what to do. I looked at Beck who seemed as clueless and then at Andre who is looking at me with concern. Cat is almost in tears, but stopped when she looked at me. She seems to be debating whether to cry or worry about me. She reached out her hand and wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

_Shit. Why the hell am I crying?_


End file.
